


freed (for a little while, at least)

by dykespeon



Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, also yeah these are obviously based off the older designs of the characters, concept owl house au, different personalities and all that, its amitys mental breakdown and she gets to choose the comfort area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: amity's had a messy break-up and decides the first thing she'll do is hang out with luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: cherry's concept owl house fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974514
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	freed (for a little while, at least)

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is concept luz and amity!! pretty different from canon sjfkshfkshd dont read if ur not into that
> 
> also this takes place a week before my last fic, partygoing

Luz was cooped up in her bedroom, curled on her bed and reading whatever fantasy novel she'd pulled off of her bookshelf (which was filled with an embarrassing amount of books of the genre, especially for her age) that day. She'd zoned out ten pages in, now skimming over the words while her brain slowly filled with static. There wasn't much to do on a summer day like this one, so staying inside and indulging in her own laziness while her mom was at the hospital doing surgeries and saving lives all day was her best bet at entertainment.

Suddenly, though, there was a knock on the front door of the house, kicking her out of her dazed state. Knowing her mom definitely couldn't be home at 2 in the afternoon, Luz dragged herself out of bed and threw on some skinny jeans, as well as quickly putting on some slide on sneakers. She rushed to the front door and opened it, not anticipating who'd be there.

Amity Blight stood in the doorway, eyes slightly puffy and red and mascara running but with the same confidence as usual, as if nothing was wrong. “Hey, Noceda.”

Luz raised an eyebrow. “The hell are you doing here, Blight?” Rude phrasing, but it was asked like a genuine question.

“Sparing the warm welcome? Geez, not even a ‘welcome to my humble abode?’”

“Not for you, no.”

An overly dramatic gasp from Amity. “Wow! Wow. That's so rude of you. Oh my God.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Luz couldn't help the smile that rose out of her. “Okay, Blight, really, what are you doing here?”

Amity crossed her arms. “I'll cut to the chase. I just broke up with Boscha.”

A silent moment passed by. Luz couldn't explain why hearing those words made her heart soar.

“Um, either I'm sorry or that's great?”

The green haired girl rolled her eyes. “Don't you wanna know _why_ , dummy?”

“Oh! Right.” Luz twiddled with her thumbs. “Why'd that hap-”

“She posted screenshots of my private story! Can you fucking believe it? The AUDACITY! Watch her come crawling back in a week, I _know_ she will.”

Luz blinked. “Damn, that's, uh, really bad of her. That sucks. Sorry.”

“Ugh, okay, I know you don't use social media or whatever, but just understand that someone just _doesn't_ do that, okay? Anyway, not the point. I'm free. I don't have to pretend to like her dumb friends and go where she drags me. So, come on, you're coming with me.”

Luz rolled her eyes. “And _when_ did I agree to that?”

“Right now. Because I said so. And I need to clear my head. And you're the least fake person I know.”

They stared each other down for a moment, both refusing to break their attitude. Amity kept a stern pout on her face while Luz tried to look mostly blank. Finally, though, Luz sighed, looking off to the side. “You're the worst. You're so glad I like you.”

Amity grinned. “Aww, what was that? Do you like me or something, Noceda?”

“Don't make me change my mind.”

“I know you won't, because you liiii-”

Luz shoved past Amity with mild irritation. “Let's go, come on, I'm getting bored.” The Blight giggled like an evil bastard, following Luz to her car.

•••

Amity drove the pair deep into the woods on a thin dirt road, making Luz wonder how the stuck up rich girl was fine getting her ridiculously expensive car even remotely dirty. She wondered in the first place why Amity brought them here; did Amity even know where she was going, or did she just wanna escape to somewhere random? The latter sounded more likely, she decided as she leaned her head against the passenger seat's window.

Luz of course couldn't handle the silence though, eventually just blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “Isn't your relationship with Boscha kind of… fuck, how do I put it?” She paused for a moment as Amity glanced over at her. “Kind of, like, messed up.”

“Yes, in multiple ways,” Amity quickly responded. “But in what way do you mean?”

“Well, you don't seem to actually like each other. This is what, your 4th break up? And you said you felt… freed from her, as if she's just somebody weighing you down and not-”

“Look, Noceda, this is just how it works for me okay? We're pretty, successful rich kids. It's in the natural order to date, I don't get to mess around and shit like everyone else.”

Luz thought she could hear more emotion than usual in Amity's voice as her grip tightened on the steering wheel and her brows furrowed, but she shut her mouth and went back to staring out the window.

Amity did eventually stop and park after what felt like ages of driving and uncomfortable silence, getting out of the car and not waiting up. Luz scrambled out and jogged over to walk in sync with her, feeling just a little- maybe a lot- nervous as she was led through the trees and bushes. The pair stopped in front of the bank of a lake, Amity turning to Luz with a grin. “This is it! Lake Montgomery. I used to come here all the time with Ed and Em when I was little.”

Luz felt totally dumbfounded, looking at Amity with disbelief. “ _You_ took us _here_ of all places? But you're… you! I thought we were taking a shortcut to some mall with expensive clothing and shit, or a fancy restaurant.”

Amity pouted, her brow furrowing. “It's my mental breakdown and I get to choose the comfort area. Now come on, let's catch some frogs.”

“Blight, you are by far the weirdest person I know.”

“Yes, but I'm also the most charming, hottest, prettiest, most hilarious, most eleg-”

“How am I even supposed to get in the water? I'm wearing jeans.”

Amity rolled her eyes like Luz was an idiot. “Roll them up or something? Or just deal with it? This is why I wore these,” she spoke, motioning towards her short shorts.

Luz resisted the urge to attack and kill Amity right there. But, she knew that she could do anything for a pretty girl, especially _her_. So, she sighed, and stepped out of her shoes as well as rolling up her jeans to her knee, walking forward and cringing at the cold water. She kept walking until she was knee deep. “There. Ugh, I can't believe I'm putting up with this.”

Amity grinned evilly and went in after her, seeming unbothered by chilly water. “So, this is the part where we disturb an ecosystem to look at cute frogs and forget our problems. You're like, the only person to know about this besides Ed and Em, so if you tell anyone I brought you out here, you are _dead_.”

“Ohh, I remember those two!” Luz suddenly proclaimed, realization on her face. “The twins! I remember when they came home from college that one week. They were so hot.”

“Ew, don't say that about my siblings!”

“Oh, get over it.”

“... That means you think _I'm_ hot.”

“What.”

“They're my siblings. I look just like them. Therefore, you think I'm hot.”

“Oh get over yourself!” Luz suddenly splashed water at Amity, who let out a melodramatic gasp and looked at the other girl with (mostly) fabricated rage before splashing her back with even more water.

This of course led to the two of them getting in a splashing fight, before getting up close and just starting to wrestle. They were both grinning like idiots, having the time of their lives as they pretended they were in intense combat.

Amity lost her footing at one point, though, as the pair had forgotten they were fighting on top of mud, and ended up falling forward into Luz, causing the other girl to trip back and fall on her back in the shallow water.

“AUGH, BLIGHT, WHAT THE HELL IS WRO-oooh. Hey.” Luz stopped mid sentence when she realized her and Amity were basically nose to nose. After a few seconds of staring, Amity scrambled to the side, flipping herself on her back next to Luz. After a second of panting and catching their breath, they both broke down into laughter despite being soaked in lake water and dirtied up with mud.

“Shit, Blight, that was gay as hell!!”

“ _You_ made it like that you idiot!!”

The two stayed in their giggling fit until it died down naturally, with Luz sitting up first and looking down at herself. “Wow, I'm gross now. Lake water isn't very well maintained, huh?”

“It's lake water Noceda. Uuugh, we're gonna get my car all dirty.” Amity fully stood up, stretching her arms in the air and then moving them to ring the water out of her hair.

Luz grinned mischievously. “Well, you dragged me here, so I'll get your car as dirty as I want.”

“Keep talking like that and I'm making you sit in the back seat, Luz.”

“I'll keep your car looking as pristine and brand new as the day they manufactured it.”

“Yeah, that's more like it.”

•••

After the two brushed themselves off as much as possible and rung out as much water as they could from the ends of their clothing, Amity drove Luz home, it now already being 4:30 pm.

As the tall girl looped around the car to walk up her driveway and go inside to take a long, long, shower, Luz stopped by the driver's window, knocking on it so Amity would roll it down.

“Any last words, Noceda?” Amity asked, leaning slightly towards the window and facing her.

“Yeah, I had fun today, Blight. Wouldn't mind doing something like this again.”

Luz could've sworn she saw Amity's face light up, even just a little. “Really? I mean, of course you did, but I thought you'd be a buzzkill.”

Luz grinned. “You didn't let me finish. If I catch a cold you owe me fifty bucks.”

“You're a dick.”

“Yeah, yeah, you too. See ya, Blight!”

Amity rolled her eyes and dried off while Luz went up to her front door, glad her mom wasn't home yet to see her like this. Oh, she was totally gonna spend the entire night worrying about how her feelings for Amity intensified though. But that was a problem for future her, right now she could just enjoy the surprise of a day she had.


End file.
